The New Girl
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Quinn is the new kid at McKinley High. It's her first day. She already has an enemy and it's not even 1st period yet. Puck and Rachel are the badass 'it' couple of the school. Quinnn has her eye out for Puck. But Rachel's bestfriend, Santana will not let the new girl ruin her Puckleberry. Puckleberry! Pezberry friendship.
1. Hi I'm Quinn Fabray

**Kurt's POV**

Today I was chosen to be the one who shows the new kid around. I walked to the front office. There stood a blonde. She was hot. If I wasn't gay or dating Blaine, I'd so date her.

"Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be showing you around today."

"Hi Kurt. My name is Quinn Fabray."

"Well Quinn, let me see your schedule. We can compare them." She gave him her schedule.

"We have 1st and 5th period together. We also have Ms Corcoran for homeroom. First period is Spanish. Fifth period is English. For Spanish, we have Mr Schue and English is Ms Corcoran."

"Cool." They then walked out of the office. Rachel and Puck walked by. Quinn had her eyes in Puck.

"Looks like somebody has their eyes for Puck. Well don't try. Rachel Berry, the head Cheerio, is dating Puck. Don't ruin Puckleberry. They're the 'it' couple. I'm a Puckleberry shipper so don't ruin them or else I'll kill you. But if you ruin them, me is the least of your worries. Santana will kill you. Rachel and Puck are the badass 'it' couple."

"Who's Santana?"

"That's me bitch. And if you ruin my Puckleberry, I'll go all Lima Heights on you." Santana threatned as she walked by.

"That's Santana. She's the biggest Puckleberry shipper." Kurt explained.

"Is everybody a Puckleberry shipper?"

"Yeah. Well most."

The bell rang, so they both walked to homeroom.

"Hi. My name is Ms Corcoran and I'll be your homeroom teacher and English teacher."

"Hi. My name is Quinn."

"Well Quinn, take a seat anywhere you want." Quinn went to the back. The two tables in the back were empty. Five minutes later, Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Brittany walked in.

"Why are you late again?" Ms Corcoran asked.

"Because we can be." Rachel replied. Shelby shook her head.

Rachel, Puck, Brittany, and Santana went to the back. They took their seats except Rachel.

"Move it! You're in my seat!" Rachel yelled.

"It doesn't have your name carved in it. Therefor it's not your seat." Quinn replied.

"Get out of my seat. Now!" Rachel yelled. Kurt then got up and went over to the back.

"Quinn. Come on. There's a seat next to me. Please come!" Kurt begged. Quinn did as she was told, luckily. Rachel then took her seat.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll make sure you don't get slushied for the rest of the week." Rachel said happily.

"Thank you Rachel." Rachel just nodded her head. Kurt and Quinn went to Kurt's seat.

"You know what you did would've got you killed if I wasn't there." Kurt whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"It means nobody has ever done that to Rachel."

"She's a bully and needs to be taught a lesson."

"She's actually pretty nice and cool once you get to know her."

"How do you know?"

"We have glee together."

"She's in glee? I'm here not even half a day and I heard glee is unpopular and you'll get slushied?"

"Yeah, but the cool people don't get sluhied."

"Oh?"

"Yup" Kurt then went back to reading his book while started thinking.

In the back, Santana and Brittany were talking while Puck and Rachel made out.

**Hope you guys like it! 5 reviews and I'll update! Also check out my other story Puckerman's Baby!**


	2. Shut Up Finn!

It was now 5th period. For Quinn, she had homeroom, 1st, 3rd, 4th, and now 5th period with Rachel. The bell had rung and Quinn made her way to English. When she had entered the class, the late bell then rang. Ms Corcoan had taken attendence and she introduced Quinn to the class, even though it was half a class. A few minutes later, the jock and cheerios enetered class.

"Why are you all late? Do you have a pass?" Ms Corcoran asked.

"If you have a problem, Coach S said call her. That's the cheerio's pass. Now I don't know about the football players, but..." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Brittany! You have after school detention so.." Ms Corcoran said.

"How come the rest of them don't get it?"

"Because you were late to homeroom today."

"You're always giving the four of us detention! It's not fair! You just hate us. Mostly me."

"I don't hate you Rachel. Or the other three. Now take a seat. I have to start class."

"Whatever." Rachel mumbled.

The class went on. The bell then rang and Quinn went to her locker. She met Kurt there.

"Hey. What's up with Rachel and Ms Corcoran?" Quinn asked as saw Kurt.

"Oh, so I see you have class with Rachel and the jocks and cheerios?"

"Yes."

"Well Ms Corcoran is Rachel's mom. I can't tell you anymore. I already told you enough." Kurt said and left a very curious Quinn at her locker.

Quinn then went to 6th period. During lunch, Kurt had got her to join Glee. She had her audition today in the afternoon. After 6th period, Kurt and Quinn went to the choir room. A few minutes later Mike, Sam, Matt, Finn, Mr Scchue, and Ms Corcoran came in.

"Where's Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel?" Mr Schue asked to nobody in specific.

"They're in detention. They were late for Homeroom and my class."

Quinn then auditioned. She had made it.

"Ok! So Regionals are jut around the corner. What do you guys want to do?" Mr Schue asked.

"Fireflies!" Sam offered. All eyes went to him.

"Songs. Not bugs." Finn said.

"No idiot. Fireflies is a song by Owl City. Before I lived in Tennessee, I lived in Florida. After school, on Friday when it's cold out, I would put this song. I don't know why but this song was always perfect. It's all cozy and stuff." Sam explained.

"Yes Sam, we should do that for the group number." Mr Schue said. The glee kids saw Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Brittny go by. The four had their index finger on their lip. They were sneaking out. The two teachers didn't see them because they were facing the students. Finn being the stupid one, ruined it.

"Hey guys! Why won't you come in here?" Finn asked. The four panicked and started runnning out of the school. The two teachers turned around and no one was there.

"Finn, who were you talking to?" Shelby asked.

"Nobody! He was talking to nobody! He's Finn you know. The stupid one. He's slow at stuff." Kurt said trying to cover up for the four.

"No. I was talking to Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Brittany." Finn argued.

"Finn!" The whole room except the teachers yelled. Ms Corcoran then marched out of the choir room. A few minutes later, she came back.

"They're not in there. They snuck out." Shelby sighed.

"Finn call Brittany and ask where they are. And say you're in the bathroom if they ask where you are and put it on speaker phone." Shelby ordered. Finn did it.

"Hello?" Brittany said into her phone. She had also put it on speaker.

"Hey Brittany! Where are you guys?"

"Oh hey Finn! And going to Rachel's house. We snuck out of detention." They then heard Santana and Rachel yell Brittany's name.

"Well come back! You're busted!" Shelby said. The four on the other end sighed.

"Whatever." Rachel said and Brittany hung up. A few minutes later, they came into the choir room. Rachel looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Hudson! Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Rachel yelled.

"Because you love me?" Finn then stood up.

Rachel took this chance to lunge at him. She was about to punch him and give him a black eye, but Santana, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Sam had to hold her back. She may be small but she's strong. Once Puck got Rachel to calm down.

"You guys have a week's worth of detenition!" Shelby instructed.

"NO! We shouldn't get detention because we were late to homeroom. For your class, we had a pass! You can't do this. I mean if you do, we won't know the songs and stuff for Regionals, and it's next week. Mr Schue always wait to the last minute to pick out our setlist." Rachel argued.

"She does have a point." Sam said.

"Oh please, they can sit this one out. We can find four more people to sway in the background for me since I'm the best in this club. I'm even better than Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Yes, you have a week of detention. Mercedes will be singing the solo and the lead of the group number and be doing the duet with Finn." Shelby agreed.

"This is messed up!" Santana argued.

"This is all your fault Finnessa!" Rachel screamed. She was about to launch herself at Finn when Santana held her back.

"It's what you get for not coming to class on time." Shelby snapped.

"Corcoran! What is this I hear you giving detention to my Cheerios." Sue said as she walked in.

"Oh great. More drama is about to start." Mr Schue muttered so only the students sitting down could hear. They smirked.

"I gave them it because they were late for my class and homeroom."

"They have a pass for being late to your class. And you only gave detention to my three best cheerios, but not to anybody else. Don't play favorites."

"She's giving us a week of detention." Rachel added in a bored tone.

"What?!" Sue yelled.

"They snuck out of detention"

"And would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for Pastry Bags." Santana snapped.

"Santana!" Finn yelled, now afraid to see what Sylvester would do to him.

"Fine, to save time, I'm not giving them detention." Shelby said.

"Ok. Finally! How about we do this tomorrow? Everybody's dismissed. We had enough drama for the day." Mr Schue dismissed. They all left.


End file.
